perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
There are many new '''quests '''for the player to discover in the land of Perisno that range from messenger duty to conquering entire towns. The rewards for such quests can be quite high, including such items as legendary weapons. The Dueler's Quest The Dueler is a mysterious man who holds a legendary weapon, the Strange Rapier. # Go to Arendal, where you will find the Weapon Enthusiast in the tavern, speak to him and learn about the Dueler. Talk to an arena master and he will tell you about the Dueler. # Go to a training field and talk to the trainer, you will defeat three Ace Fighters (around the Champion level). and he will give you information # Go to the castle in Galwe, where 3 historians/scholars will be in the corner beside the door. Talk to one and he will give you the book. # Camp for some time until the book is read, it will tell you to travel to Qaletaqa in the Aroulo area. # Go to the arena where you will first have an 8v8 with the Dueler's apprentices. They are level 40 with 35 strength and decent gear and it will be you and 7 other men that are first below you in your party. # Talk to the arena master again and fight the Dueler himself. His rapier is only able to attack in quick and short stabs: his entire offensive power is negated by blocking down or walking forward so the stabs glance. Best way to deal with him is to use a long polearm or 2h sword: Skyfall, a usual Poleaxe and the like. # Talk to the dueler, and he will give you his rapier as well as honor if you choose the second option (Can be done unlimited times, except only in that visit) and give you 80 of his apprentices. # Go back to Galwe and return the book to the scholar. # Go back to Arendal and talk to the Weapons Enthusiast for 2000 XP (Can be done unlimited times). IMPORTANT: If you can't find the weapons enthusiast, install the latest pbodless patch here http://www.moddb.com/mods/perisno/downloads/perisno-081-pbodless-patch Kingslayer's Quest Great Bard Targith is in dire need of a capable hero to seek for the legendary Kingslayer, a glorious weapon once wielded by Emperor Thyceo, said to have slain more than 7 different kings. But for Targith to continue his search he requires two important but long lost artifacts: Emperor Thyceo´s biography, as well as the lyre of Yralis. # Speak to Great Bard Targith in the Tavern of Amarna to start the quest. # Go to Waal Castle and speak to the Unusual Hermit at the Lord´s hall (don´t lie or intimidate him) # Go to Westrey Castle and speak with Galine at the Lord´s hall (also don´t lie to him) # Go to Harrath Castle near Forde, and speak with Priest Calain at the Lord´s hall. Convince him to not commit suicide by gifting him 500 Aurums (lowest option) # Go to Wotin Caslte (Valahir territory) and speak to Sekr Frosttongue in the Lord´s hall. Challenge him to a duel (lowest option). # Most challenging part of the Quest: You must defeat Sekr´s Valahir army, consisting of approximately 15 Valahir Huskarls, 28 Valahir Ullr, and 25 Valahir Jarls. Additionally, Valahir´s mountainous terrain prevents cavalry from being effectivly used. So the player should field a diversed army consisting of high level infantry or plenty of good quality archers, like Elintoran archers. # After defeating Sekr's army, head back to the Amarna tavern and speak to Targith to finish the quest. Targith will reveal he had Kingslayer all along: the retrieval of the Lyre and the Biogrophy were a simple test. The player's reward is the legendary Kingslayer itself! The Red Immortals Quest A crazy man in the tavern of Grund is hallucinating about a mythical elite infantry division, only mentioned in the accounts of an Hakkonese historian: The Red Immortals. These soldiers where known for their legendary prowess and invincibilty, but then suddenly vanished from the records of the old Hakkonese empire. It is for the player to unravel the mysteries behind the Red Immortals. # Speak to the Crazy Man in the tavern of Grund # Speak to Learned Scholar in the Lord´s hall of Galwe # The Learned Scholar will deny any further help, unless the player retrieves a family heirloom from the grips of the bandit Rdahcim. It is for the player to now defeat this pack of outlaws # Defeat Rdahcim´s outlaw warband, consisting of 122 units (Brigands, Bandits, Notorious Outlaws). He will emerge near Galwe. Defeat him quickly before he is able to escape. # Rdahcim himself will flee on most occasions, but his hideout (Outlaw Encampment) will nevertheless appear on the map after his defeat. Clear his hideout of all bandits. # Return to the Learned Scholar # Go to the Lord´s hall of Amarna and speak to the Erudite Scholar. # Speak to the Mythseeker in Teramma castle # Head over to the village of Dhibbain, were the player will encounter a small Red Immortal patrol consisiting of 10 Red Immortals. However this patrol will flee upon contact, at a night speed of 4.4 and a day speed of 7.3. This makes them incredibly hard to catch and forces the player to attack the patrol with a small mobile task forces. The player should therefore field an highly experienced elite army consisting of a balanced mix between infantry, cavalry and skirmishers/archers/crossbowmen. # Defeat the patrol. A message will appear subsequently on the screen reporting about the Red Immortal leader Mactabilus, who will avenge his men from the defeated patrol. Shortly afterwards a 46 men strong contingent of Red Immortals will emerge on the map. Escape is impossible, due to their spawn location being directly next to the player. # Defeat Mactabilus´ Red Immortal contingent. Warning: Red Immortals are one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, infantry units known to all of Perisno. The player should prepare himself/herself and try to knock as many Red Immortals unconcious as possible (so the player can later on recruit them from his/her prisoner stack). Upon the defeat of Mactabilus and his Red Immortals, the player will receive the Aegis shield # Return to the Crazy Man in Grund, and receive the Imperial Captain Armor (armor piece worn by every Red Immortal). Geldar Extermination Quest Ultihdir, a minor Elintoran noble, has just recently accepted the honour to govern a small fief near the Geldar forest. Governing this territory has become more of an nuisance than a profitable task however: Geldarin elves have plagued his lands by raiding and pillaging the few farms and villages. One group in particular, lead by the Geldarin noble Kalrind, has caused the most severe damage upon Ultihdir fiefs. Desperate and in dire need of help, Ultihdir has pledged the player to put Kalrind and his infamous band to an end. # Speak to the minor noble Ultihdir in the Lord´s hall of Forniron. After accepting the quest, Kalrind´s band will spawn just next to the player. Tip: Kalrind's Band will also attack adjacent Elintoran lords. This can prove to be helpful, in case the player isn´t able to defeat Kalrind on his/her own (or if the player is thinking about causing havoc among the Forniron peninsula) # Defeat Kalrind's Band. Kalrind fields a wide assortment of Geldarin troops, including powerful Geldarin noble troops. His initial spawn will consist of anywhere from 79 to 158 troops. His troop composition is the following: 24-50 Geldarin Foot Knights, 24-47 Geldarin Nobles, 10-20 Geldarin Woodland Archers, and 20-40 Geldarin Woodland Bowmen. Upon contact, the relation with Geldar will decrease to -25. After defeating Kalrind, the relation to Geldar will further decrease to -100. Even though the player´s relation with the Bluewood elves is now negative, the player is still able to start Sidherton's Geldar Quest. # Return to Ultihdir and receive your reward, which will consist of 7000 Aurums. Sidherton Geldar QuestCategory:Legendary WeaponsCategory:Quest A reclusive elf inside the tavern of Forniron, claims to require the player´s help in an important matter. He introduces himself as the Geldarin elf Sidherton and briefly mentions, probably because of personal trauma, atrocities committed by the Elintoran Elves. However for the Geldarin Elves to be freed from their oppressors, Forniron must fall. # Speak to Sidherton in the Forniron tavern. He will give the player the task to conquer the Elintoran capital of Forniron. There is no time limit, so the player can complete this task on any occasion. # Conquer Forniron. This may prove extremely difficult due to the massive archer advantage Elintor has over all the other major factions. # Speak to Sidherton in the Forniron tavern. He will reward the player with 50 Geldarin Nobles and Duskfall (Darkforest Ranger Bow), the strongest bow in all of Perisno. Furthermore your relation with the Geldarin elves increases to 100, while the relation with Elintor decreases to -100 NOTE: The Darkforest Ranger Bow can be also acquired if the player recruits Antiope. Illica Falki Questline A quite peculiar man in the tavern of Voldeberg is offering the player a unique work opportunity. This man introduces himself as Nodah, a representative of the Illica Falki, and pledges the player to help the Illican´s in their struggle against the Reich des Drachens. Claiming that the Reich were foreign invaders who took former Illica territory by force, it has been every Illicans holy task to fight against this oppression, even though their forces are far inferior to the Reich´s army (concerning numbers). But the player may change every present Illicans fate, and finally rewrite history. # Speak to Nodah in the tavern of Voldeberg. He will order you to attack a Reich´s caravan and steal its gold # Defeat the Reich´s caravan. Their name is colored blue, so don´t attack any average Reich caravan. Upon victory, a freed Illican Soldier will gift the player with the Reich´s gold, which he has stolen from the caravan. It will spawn in the player´s inventory as "Reich´s Caravan Gold". Don´t sell it, or the player will fail the quest. # Return to Nodah (Reward: 2000 Aurums and 1500 Exp) # Speak again to Nodah in the Voldeberg tavern. He will give the player a quest to defeat a Local Reich´s Lord army. # Defeat the Local Reich´s Lord army. He will spawn near Voldeberg and his title/name is again marked in blue. The Local Reich´s lord fields approximately 64 troops, consisting of Drachen Dragoner, Drachen Speerkämpfer, Drachen Knappen and 3 Drachen Priester. # Return to Nodah (Reward: 2500 Aurums and 2000 Exp) # Speak once again to Nodah. He will give the player a quest to defeat a large group of Drachen Priester # Defeat the Drachen Priester army, spawning next to Voldeberg. Warning: This may prove to be the first real challenge for the player. The Drachen Priester contingent consist of approximately 92 Drachen Priester cavalrymen. Most of the Drachen Priester are either equipped with a two handed sword, a lance and shield or an mace and shield. This makes them very versatile and rather difficult to defeat. Paired with their heavy armor, the player should take necessary precautions and establish a strong combat force before attacking the Drachen Priesters. # Return to Nodah (Reward: 3000 Aurums and 2500 Exp) # Speak once again to Nodah. He will give the player a quest to defeat a Valahirian mercenary warlord, named Gunnar. He is known as an infamous Illican killer and needs to be put to justice # Defeat Gunnars army, spawning near Bebbanburg. Warning: Gunnar's army is a force to reckoned with. He fields around 225 troopers, consisting solely of strong valahir foot infantry and archers. His troop composition is the following: 97 Valahir Huskarl´s, 45 Valahir Ullr´s, 90 Valahir Seggr´s and 28 Divine Aethlings. Massive cavalry charges may therefore prove fatal, especially if the player is about to face the Divine Aethlings with their two handed Executor war axes. Skirmishers are therefore a more reasonable solution this problem, as the only skirmishing unit of Gunnars army, the Valahir Ullr, are rather mediocre and may prove to be better infantry units than archers. # Return to Nodah (Reward: 3500 Aurums and 3000 Exp) # Speak one last time to Nodah. He will give you his last task, which consist of the player being pledged to conquer Voldeberg # Conquer the Reich city of Voldeberg # Return to Nodah and finish the questline. The player will be known by the Illica Falki as an legendary hero, next to famous historical figures like Zeladeck the Chosen One. Furthermore the player will increase his/her relationship to the Illicans up to +100, receive the ability to purchase endless quantities of Illica Falki Hunter´s (Illica Falki lowest tier. 200 Aurums each) from Nodah (and upgrade them to higher tiers like the Illica Falki Ranger) and being gifted with 4000 Aurums and 3500 Exp. In contrary, the player´s relation to the Reich des Drachen will decrease to -100 Third Legion Quest Visavo Austad is in need of a commander and a strong cohort of men to help him take the Third Legion from Atanos Octiem's corrupted hands. # In order for the player to sneak into the Third Legion Outpost, they must first obtain a full set of Third Legion armor (helmet, armor, and boots). This can be done by hunting down Atanos Octiem's scouting parties. The set can be any combination of Third Legion armor types. # Sneak into the Third Legion Outpost (located northwest of Samarra Castle). # Find and talk to Visavo Austad, located in the residential district to the right of the drawbridge before the large castle (note: the player must have >500 renown to progress past this point). Upon accepting the quest, Visavo Austad and 51 of his soldiers will join your party. # At this point, the Third Legion Outpost will become attackable, with a powerful garrison of around 350 troops. The player must defeat Atanos Octiem and his garrison with Visavo Austad in the party. # Upon defeating the entire garrison, enter the fort one more time and click 'Claim the fort for Visavo Austad'. # Talk to Visavo Austad once more, and he will give the player rewards of 20,000 aurums and 8,000 xp, and the player will complete the quest. Upon completion of the Third Legion quest, the Third Legion Outpost will become a friendly location that the player is free to enter at any time. Visavo Austad, as promised, opens the previously closed market in which the player can find many merchants selling special goods including Third Legion equipment. The player can also hire all Third Legion troops from the Third's Marshal, including the elite Atanon Guard infantry. Remus' Quest # Speak to Remus, who will be in Murdenholl # Speak to Remus again, asking him to finish his story (some time may need to pass) Reward 150 aurums and 55 xp # Find and speak to Archduke Methenor of Elintor, who will give you approximately 200 aurums. # After some time, speaking with a traveller by using the option "What's new?" will allow the traveller to convey a message: Remus has gone to the town of Sut to deal with a group of giants seeking to join the Wolf Knights. The player has an option to refuse the quest or accept it. # Go to Sut and speak with Remus. He will state that you must deal with the group of giants interested in the path of the Wolf while he attempts to calm everyone down while inside the town. The player has one more chance to refuse the quest. If the player accepts it, Remus will state that the giants are just outside town. # This is the most challenging part of the quest. You must defeat ~300 Sut giants, a good portion of which are Sut Berserkers. The fight is very challenging and can easily and completely destroy an unprepared player character. The quest also functions as a bounty quest: if another group reaches and destroys the giants first, you fail. An easy tactic is to attempt to kite the Sut Giants into Grand Chieftain Azhar's party and watch his Sut Chieftains tear the giants apart. Make sure you are the one who engages the giants, however. # If one wishes to deal with the giants alone, the battle will require either extremely favourable odds (<150 elites) on the player's side, or very meticulous strategizing on the player's side. During the battle, the Sut Berserkers and main infantry force will form a literal deathball: it is advised not to engage it. They will be backed by Sut Huntsmen also. Use hit-and-run with shock cavalry (Drachenritters and the like), terrain and elite marksmen (Elintoran Crimson Rangers and a high peak can make quick work) or high-tier horse archers (Elintoran Sunrise Riders or Knights) and kite the death ball. It is also useful to use the player abilities to taunt or let out a fearsome cry to sow disorganisation among the enemy and (for a time) scatter the deathball. # Return to Remus for a reward of 10,000 aurums. Wyvern Escort Quest # Speak to High Dragon Priestess Khivachis in the castle at Reichberg # Escort 90 Wyvern Knights from Reichberg to Voldeberg (you fight an army of 80 Sectarian Dragon Priests along the way) - NOTE- the group of knights MAY 'disappear' upon reaching Voldeberg and you cannot speak to them to complete this part of the quest # Speak to the Wyvern Knights after reaching Voldeberg, then speak to Khivachis back at Reichberg for a reward # Accept the next part of the quest from Khivachis, then hunt down 5 groups of Sectarian Dragon Priests # Return to Khivachis again for a reward # Speak to Khivachis again for the final portion of the quest. # The named Sectarian priest should spawn near Friesing. Defeat him and report back to Khivachis for a Wyvern mount and the right to use Khivachis as a companion. Defeat the Secretarian group of priests # Accept the quest from Kaiser Otto IV. # Secretarian group of priests spawn near Voldeberg (approximately 200-250 units) # Defeat the Secretarian group of priests. # Talk to Kaiser Otto IV, you will get 5000 aurums and item Drachretier Helm x1 (+50 to head armor), relationship with Reich Des Drachen +50.